


The New Adventures of Wilhelm and Audrey

by Gorgon277



Category: Adventure Time, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of original characters, Bards name is Hama and is a male, Basically a reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgon277/pseuds/Gorgon277
Summary: Earth 818. This is a different universe, however has the same people and places, but also has more. They live on the continent of Tamriel on the planet Drakon. The continent of Tamriel contains Tamriel itself, Middle Earth, Ooo, the lands from the planet Drakon, and many other places.The Aldmeri Dominion has declared war on the continent of Tamriel, which has put everyone on edge, but has not killed their hope. The Penitus Oculatus has officially betrayed the Imperial Legion and joined the Aldmeri Dominion, and the Stormcloaks have gained independence, but have pledged their full support, along with the Crusader Corps and many other militaries and kingdoms after a new emperor took over. Two teens have the chance to rise up and help end the war.They must reunite all of Tiber Saxon’s relics of strength to unlock the true secret to unlimited power.
Relationships: Wilhelm and Flame Princess are in love - Relationship





	1. The Beginning

A young man named Wilhelm, and his pet Loth-wolf Kaiser, venture into the Void in an attempt to find any relics left behind by Tiber Saxon, a well loved hero and ancestor of Wilhelm. Not only do they find a relic, they find a girl from another universe.

Wilhelm and Kaiser walked through the portal and into the Void. Wil fell to his knees, due to the thin air. He got back up and looked around for Tiber Saxon's magic sash of white-gold cloth. Wil had a journal in his hand which was written in German by Tiber himself. Good thing Wil knew German.

Wil read the text out to Kaiser. "And on an alter of my own design shall lay a sash of white-gold cloth, draped around a skull. If the one who put it around their neck is impure, the sash shall strangle them. If they are pure, then the sash is theirs." Kaiser then looked up at Wil with a puzzled look. "If it doesn't kill me, then it's ours" Wil said to Kaiser. Kaiser then nodded, as if saying "Thanks for simplifying it."

They both looked around for the alter. Wil then read out another text. "The altar shall take the appearance of a basin with a skull on it, and draped around shall be my sash." Wil then continued looking.

Wil then heard a strange noise, like a gunshot. It was a portal above, and through it fell a girl with black hair, a pinkish red sweater, khakis, a black leather satchel and belt, along with black boots that went to her knees, and an orange scarf. The girl fell through another portal. "Amateur travelers" Wil said to himself.

Another portal opened, with a girl who was identical to the previous falling through and landing on the ground. Wil looked at her fall and did nothing. Kaiser however went to her aid and got a look. She looked younger than the other girl, and a year younger than Wilhelm, 15 at most.

Kaiser went to Wil and groaned, as if saying "We should help." Wil looked at him and asked "You wanna help her, don't you?" Kaiser nodded. "The sash is our only priority. She'll slow us down." Kaiser growled, as if he said "C'mon, If we leave her, she'll probably die due to the thin air."

Wil looked at him and said "She's the one who failed her time leap. It's not our fault she ended up here." Kaiser growled with much more ferocity. "Okay, we'll save her. You're carrying her the whole way back though." Wil then grabbed the girl and and her strange looking sword and strapped her to Kaiser's back.

Wil and Kaiser continued their search for the alter until they found it. Wil looked and saw many rotted corpses around the altar, corpses of those who were impure. Wil took a deep breath and put the sash on. Nothing happened. He was pure. He sighed in relief and slipped the stash into his brown leather satchel and walked back through the portal with Kaiser.

"Like I said, you're carrying her back the whole way" Wil said to Kaiser. They both headed home, while Wil sang I Am a Poor Wayfaring Stranger (The version from the movie 1917. Great movie by the way, and I really recommend it).

On the way Kaiser whined. "Don't you dare whine Kaiser. You know what I said and that's not about to change." Kaiser whined again. "Kaiser, you've carried 500 pounds of weapons, ammo, and food to the Allied Forces, you didn't whine then and you're sure as hell aren't gonna whine now." Kaiser went quiet and they continued home.

It was only 5:33am where they lived and they were just now getting home. They went inside and put the girl on the couch. Wil brought her sword and the sash in his room on his desk and went back down to her. He then brought her upstairs and set her on the bed in the guest room. He then grabbed a pair of dark brown pajamas and a dark grey short sleeved ringer t with the TMBG Factory Showroom album cover on it, and set them on the nightstand next to the bed.

He grabbed a chair and sat at the side of the bed, waiting for her to come back to conciseness. He put on his headphones and listened to several different songs over the period, waiting for her to wake up.

He noticed her roll over in her sleep and saw that her scarf was slightly torn in certain places. He tried to remove it from her without waking her but failed. She quickly pushed him back and grabbed the knife from his holster and leaned against the wall in absolute terror.

Wil was absolutely stunned at her speed. He also noticed that she was far more pale than she was before, if that was even possible. Wil swiftly snatched the knife back and threw it aside. "Whoa, calm down" He said. The girl was hyperventilating.

He slowly approached her with his arms out, trying to gain her trust, or at least some of it. He dropped all of his weapons to show that he wasn't a threat. She then seemed less afraid, as she stopped hyperventilating and calmed down. Wil approached again, slower, and more calmly.

"Are you alright?" He calmly asked. She didn't answer. "Do you remember anything before this?" She nodded. "What happened?" "I... I don't wanna talk about it." "It's fine, we don't have to." Whatever happened to her wasn't good. Her speech was spotty, and her pupils were very dilated.

"What's your name?" "You first." "I'm Wilhelm, Wilhelm Lincoln, and that's my pet wolf Kaiser." Audrey looked over at Kaiser in fear. "Relax, he's harmless." Kaiser approached and laid next to her. She looked at him with a small smile and pet him. "Audrey, Audrey Redheart."

Wil then approached her again and helped her up. "I like your scarf, it's a bit torn up though." "Thanks, I guess... my grandma made it." "Want me to fix it?" Audrey hesitated to answer. "Please don't mess it up. It's all I have left of her." Wil then took it. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Wil fixed the scarf and gave it back. "Thanks." "No problem. You must be hungry." "I'll admit that I am." Wil then cooked for her. As they ate she asked Wil "Why?" "Why what?" "Why're you helping me, a stranger?" "Me and Kaiser found you in the Void, and he wanted to help you, so I went along with it." "The Void?"


	2. From Past to Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelm explains to Audrey about the Void (After his explanation, there's a time skip to around the time of my fanfic White Skies).

"The Void?" "Yup. You fell through a portal and landed in the Void. If it wasn't for me and Kaiser, you'd have probably died there." "Hod you get there?" "Me and Kaiser opened our own portal. We were there to find a cosmic relic of the past, and then we found you." "Well, where am I?" "The outer rim of Cyrodiil."

"Cyrodiil? Never heard of it. Look, thanks for saving me and all, but I need to find Eyela." "Who?" "You don't know who Eyela is? She Eya's angel?" Ring a bell?" "Nope, never heard of them." "What about the prophecy of the hero slaying the Overseer's?" "Nope. Only prophecy I know of is Tiber Saxon killing Alvir the dragon."

"Have you heard anything about bard and a witch running around?" "No, sorry." "Who's Tiber Saxon by the way?" "A knight who killed thousands of beasts in his life. At the end, he took several artifacts he collected and placed them in different places throughout the Multiverse. If reunited, the relics will unlock the secret to true power."

"Well, what universe are we in right now?" "Earth 818, but by the sounds of it, you must be from a different one." "No, this can't be real." "Sadly it is." "So am I stuck here forever?" "Maybe. We can try getting you home." "Okay, whatever it takes I'll do it."

Present Day

(After a grueling and painful month, Wil was able to help Audrey get back to Earth 17, where Hama and Miriam were still trying to find her. They all met, but Audrey decided to stay with Wil and fight by his side. Hama and Miriam accepted this, but also found out how to go to Earth 818. Wil introduced Audrey to the Crusader Corps, which she joined. Now they're hunting all of Tiber Saxon's relics and fighting the Thalmor and their allies).

Wilhelm and Audrey had just taken the castle and killed all the enemies within, freeing all the prisoners simultaneously. They'd found robots that cleaned the castle and had them clean. Wil and Audrey stripped all of the enemies corpses of their armor and put the armor into one of the castles armories along with their weapons, and any intel they had. They threw the bodies over the edge of a nearby cliff, making land into the river below.

"Well, that's the last of 'em" Wil said. "Thank Eya. I thought my arms were gonna fall off. Since we conquered this place, what're we gonna name it?" Wil thought back to his childhood of playing Wolfenstein The Old Blood, seeing how the castle and Castle Wolfenstein looked very similar, however the castles front entrance didn't have any cliffs or gondolas, as those were around the side entrance.

"Castle Wolfenstein. And that village down there is now Paderborn." "Castle Wolfenstein it is" Audrey said. They removed all Thalmor propaganda from the castle, with the people of Paderborn following suit. Everyone began hanging Crusader Corps or Allied Front flags in place of Thalmor flags.

Wil then used a portal stone to reach the very top of the castle and planted the Crusader Corps Wolf Legion flag, which consisted of a wolfs face with a gold cross painted over its face. Wil then got onto the PA system, which connected all of the castle and all over Paderborn and said "People of Paderborn. You are free now, go about your normal lives, and be prepared for the possibility of a Thalmor attack."

Wil and Audrey then walked around the castle. "So, are we gonna inform the Corps?" "Already did, but not just them, I informed the entire Alliance. but they're not coming to the castle, only Paderborn." "Why?" "Cause this is our castle, and no one else's." "Sounds fair." A knocking came from the front entrance, which they were near.

"Major Gray, good to see you." "Likewise. You said you had some intel." "Yup." Wil and Audrey then handed him all the intel that they'd found. "Thank you, this'll help the Corps and the Legion more than you know." "No problem."

Wil, Audrey, and Kaiser all looked in the prison to see if they missed anyone, which they did. It was a guard. Wil grabbed him and slammed his head into the wall and threw him to the ground. "Listen here you sick fuck. Give us a reason not to kill you, or our wolf friend here is gonna eat all the flesh from your bones." "Is that a Loth-wolf?" "5 seconds!"

"I can give you all the information you want, I swear!" "Alright." Audrey then punted him in the head and tied his wrists together. They dragged him all the way to Paderborn, where they handed him off to the Allies for further interrogation. Wil then called all of the castle droids, asking if there was still anyone in the castle, to which they replied no.

"Any Thalmor in the village?" "Only one, and he's not Thalmor. He's a member of the Penitus Oculatus." "Don't give that one any special treatment, torture him as soon as you get him in a cell. Oculatus troops are responsible for murdering innocent people. After you're done, cripple him below the neck and leave him in the forest for the wolves." "Yes sir."

"Hopefully he'll tell us where Maro is" Audrey said. "And if not him, than hopefully Gaius." "How could the Oculatus betray the Legion anyway?" Audrey asked. "Because when they elected the new emperor, the Penitus got scared because they thought that the emperor would try them all for their war crimes. The Thalmor didn't care about the crimes and invited them to join them. So they did out of fear."

"I hope we get to kill Maro." "If anyone's doing it, it's me." "I know, I just hope we get to make them either face justice, or kill them." "Either one's fine with me." "Agreed."

When they got back into the castle a portal opened. "Oh fuck, I hope it's not any of those White Skies Defenders" Wil thought. But it wasn't, it was Hama and Miriam.


End file.
